magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Return to Dominaria: Episode 5
Return to Dominaria: Episode 5 è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Martha Wells e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast l'11 aprile 2018. Racconta parte della storia di diversi planeswalkers. Racconto precedente: Return to Dominaria: Episode 4 Storia “Grazie per aver accettato il mio invito”, disse Ajani. Jhoira inclinò la testa. “Suppongo tu voglia che aiuti quei Planeswalker di cui mi parlasti.” Si trovavano sul nuovissimo ponte della Cavalcavento. Era rialzato e sospeso a poppa della nave, con grandi finestre che si estendevano da una parete all’altra, fornendo un’ampia visione del luminoso cielo mattutino di Bogardan, dell’accampamento degli operai, della spiaggia e della baia sottostanti. Gli altri erano all’esterno, sul ponte inferiore, dove Tiana e Arvad stavano aiutando Shanna e Raff a trasportare a bordo il resto delle provviste per immagazzinarle nella stiva. L’improvvisa comparsa di Ajani aveva generato un po’ di confusione. Anche per le persone abituate alla magia, fu inaspettato vedere materializzarsi dal nulla un umanoide alto e muscoloso ricoperto da una bianca pelliccia, con la testa da predatore felino e senza un occhio. Fortunatamente, quasi tutti gli addetti ai lavori avevano già caricato la nave di supporto per il viaggio di ritorno, e Hadi, Tien ed i pochi altri che erano rimasti sulla spiaggia per salutare Jhoira erano abituati a strani avvenimenti. Jhoira aveva incontrato Ajani solo una volta, per poco tempo, quando le disse che era un Planeswalker e che gli serviva il suo aiuto. Si erano accordati per incontrarsi di nuovo in questo punto, ma Jhoira pensava di riuscire ad arrivare con abbastanza anticipo per riprendere confidenza con la nuova Cavalcavento. Ora doveva sforzarsi di concentrarsi sulla conversazione nonostante l’impulso irrefrenabile di far scorrere le proprie mani sul nuovo legno liscio della plancia di navigazione della nave, di prendere le scale sul retro del ponte, scendere per esaminare i motori ricostruiti ed esplorare il labirinto di cabine e sale comuni, e dare un’occhiata alla cambusa. Il seme di Molimo aveva ricoperto le ossa della nave volante in un modo che era al contempo diverso e dannatamente familiare. “Sì, dobbiamo incontrarci con loro”, disse Ajani. Non sembrò notare la distrazione di Jhoira, preso sicuramente dalle proprie preoccupazioni. Qualsiasi cosa stesse per dire, sembrò riluttante a cominciare il discorso. “Ma prima devo chiederti una cosa… Eri a conoscenza del fatto che il Planeswalker di nome Karn è stato ritrovato e portato in salvo dalle grinfie dei Phyrexiani? E che è tornato su Dominaria?” “No! Non ne ero-ne sei sicuro?” Lo shock e l’ondata di sollievo fecero palpitare il suo cuore. Ajani annuì lentamente. Jhoira si girò, coprendosi il volto, così da rendere privata quella scarica di emozioni. Il suo gufo meccanico le atterrò su una spalla, cinguettando in modo ansioso, attirato dalla sua improvvisa irrequietezza. Sto bene, gli disse, e con un altro pensiero lo spedì verso il ponte della Cavalcavento, facendolo passare dal portello della vicina scalinata. Respirò profondamente e si voltò di nuovo verso Ajani per chiedere dove si trovasse Karn. La fisionomia di Ajani era così diversa da rendere difficile leggere le sue espressioni, ma lo sconcerto nel suo sguardo parlava da sé. Invece di fargli quella domanda, Jhoira chiese: “C’è qualcosa che non va? Karn è ferito?” “Non è ferito.” Esitò Ajani. “Conoscevi anche il Planeswalker Venser?” “Sì.” Jhoira notò l’uso del tempo passato e si sentì male. “Ti prego, dimmi solo cos’è successo.” Ajani espirò. “Venser donò la propria scintilla a Karn per salvarlo. Venser non è sopravvissuto.” Jhoira fece qualche passo indietro, verso la postazione della bussola, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Non voleva crederci, ma era esattamente il tipo di azione che Venser avrebbe potuto fare. Dopo il sollievo provato per Karn, questa era una tristezza schiacciante. Venser aveva appena qualche anno in più di Raff quando l’aveva conosciuto, e verso di lui provava un forte sentimento di amicizia, anche se lui aveva provato qualcosa di più nei propri confronti. Dando le spalle ad Ajani, chiese: “È per questo che Karn non è ancora venuto a cercarmi?” Ajani scosse la testa. “Non saprei. Ma… potrebbe essere plausibile.” Devo trovarlo, pensò Jhoira. Anche Karn era suo amico, ed il loro lutto per Venser era condiviso. Si strofinò gli occhi. Prima c’erano altre cose da fare. Disse: “E Phyrexia?” “Un intero piano è caduto sotto il loro dominio, ma sono stati contenuti lì. Gli altri piani non dovrebbero correre nessun pericolo.” Ajani sembrava positivamente sicuro di ciò che diceva. Jhoira voleva chiedere altre cose, ma sentì Tiana chiamarla dal ponte. La Cavalcavento era pronta al decollo, e non voleva sprecare nemmeno un secondo. Il lavoro che avrebbero dovuto fare sarebbe stata una gradita distrazione. Accarezzò con le mani la plancia di navigazione, tenendosi con i piedi ben saldi a terra, e disse: “Ti ringrazio per avermi portato queste notizie. Non dev’essere stato un fardello leggero. Andiamo a prendere i tuoi amici, che dici?” Ajani annuì con un’espressione gentile, avendo chiaramente riconosciuto la vuotezza del sorriso di lei ed il suo desiderio di rimanere sola. I cancelli della Città di Benalia erano notevoli, costruiti con il magico vetro colorato di quella regione, che brillava alla splendente luce del sole mattutino. Erano alti più di un edificio di quattro piani ed erano incastonati in altissime mura di pietra grigia, sulla cui cima spuntavano sottili torri e svariati archi. Gideon avrebbe apprezzato molto di più questa vista se il passaggio verso l’interno non fosse stato bloccato, in quel momento. Una decina di angeli da battaglia si era frapposta tra loro e l’entrata, fermando non solo il loro gruppo, ma anche tutte le carovane mercantili e gli altri viaggiatori che cercavano di aggirarli per entrare. Gideon era a cavallo, e non ebbe problemi a scendere a piedi. Dietro di lui si trovavano Liliana ed una piccola truppa degli uomini d’arme di Rael. Senza preoccuparsi di trattenere il tono ironico della propria voce, Gideon chiese agli angeli: “C’è qualche problema?” L’angelo al comando disse: “Io sono Lyra Dawnbringer, comandante degli angeli di Serra. La tua compagna di viaggio puzza di magia della morte e non le sarà permesso entrare in città.” “Oh, per piacere”, borbottò Liliana, disgustata. Gideon fece un respiro per calmarsi. Non era il momento di litigare, soprattutto con chi sarebbe dovuto essere un alleato. “Vedete che viaggiamo con dei soldati di Benalia-”, iniziò lui. Lyra lo interruppe: “Tu e loro siete i benvenuti. La necromante, no.” Gideon non era dell’umore adatto. Era stata una lunga cavalcata, e sapeva che i messaggeri aviani di Rael avevano già portato la notizia della battaglia che avevano combattuto. “La ‘necromante’ è una ammazza-demoni. Ha già ucciso tre demoni ed è stata fondamentale nella sconfitta della Cabala a Caligo, e noi siamo venuti fin qui per uccidere Belzenlok.” Liliana sospirò esasperata. “Perché stai spifferando a tutti i nostri piani? Non riesci a gridare un po’ di più? Sono sicura che c’è almeno un cultista della Cabala nella campagna che non ti ha sentito.” Gideon serrò la mascella. “Non lo sto spifferando a tutti, sto parlando con la comandante della Chiesa di Serra.” Indicò l’angelo con animosità. “È quella con le ali.” “Oh, non provare a fare il sarcastico. Non sei molto bravo”, disse Liliana. “E comunque ciò non significa che tu possa fidarti di lei. Come puoi essere sopravvissuto così a lungo ed essere ancora così ingenuo?” Senza guardarla, Gideon disse: “Le forze della Chiesa si sono fidate di noi a Caligo e hanno aiutato te con quel particolare problema. Il minimo che possiamo fare è fidarci di loro a nostra volta-” Liliana fece notare: “Non è il minimo che possiamo fare!” “-E sappiamo già che Belzenlok è a conoscenza del fatto che ci troviamo qui!” Lyra spostava lo sguardo continuamente tra Gideon e Liliana, alzando un sopracciglio. Thiago galoppò attorno a loro ed offrì a Lyra un pacchetto ripiegato. “Comandante Dawnbringer, questa lettera è stata scritta da Rael, angelo da battaglia di Caligo, dove concede personalmente il passaggio alla necromante Liliana.” Lyra prese il pacchetto e lo aprì. Chiese a Thiago: “Hanno fatto così per tutto il tragitto a partire da Caligo?” Thiago sospirò: “Sì, Comandante. Ogni singolo passo.” Lyra esaminò la lettera. Dopo un lungo istante, ammise con riluttanza: “Molto bene. Puoi entrare in città.” Con tono profondamente sarcastico, Liliana cominciò a dire: “Bè, ma grazie tant-”, ma con un sordo battito delle sue ali, Lyra si fiondò in aria. Gli altri angeli la seguirono, e lo spostamento d’aria smosse i capelli di Gideon e fece pestare le zampe al suo cavallo. Mentre Liliana mormorava commenti poco gentili, Gideon era solamente sollevato dal fatto di aver rimosso quell’ostacolo. Si voltò verso Thiago. “Ci serve trovare un luogo molto alto, come la cima di una torre. Hai qualche suggerimento?” Thiago disse: “Con questo posso aiutarvi.” Svolazzavano stendardi bianchi ovunque, e oltrepassarono un piazzale dove si ergevano statue degli eroi di Benalia vestiti con armature dorate. Dopo il Pantano, era una bella sensazione cavalcare nel mezzo di una città in fermento, energica e trafficata, con una grande quantità di umani e aviani in abiti civili che svolgevano le proprie faccende. C’erano comunque soldati e cavalieri, e anche alcuni di quei giganti cavalli alati che venivano condotti per le strade ma, nonostante la Città di Benalia fosse sicuramente ben difesa, non era sotto assedio. Non ancora, pensò Gideon. Non avrebbe sopportato vedere questo luogo, le prospere cittadine e la campagna circostanti nelle stesse condizioni di Caligo. Thiago riuscì a permettere loro di aspettare in cima ad una delle torri di segnalazione della guarnigione di Benalia, che era munita perfino di una piattaforma di atterraggio per le esigenze di angeli e aviani. Gideon gli aveva detto solamente che dovevano aspettare un amico ma, abituato all’andirivieni di guerrieri alati, Thiago non sembrò considerarlo strano. Gideon lo ringraziò e lui disse: “È il minimo che possa fare, dopo quello che avete fatto per Caligo. Tutti e due. Buona fortuna.” Gideon scrutò Liliana per vedere che effetto avessero avuto quelle parole su di lei, ma si era già voltata. Si sedette su una panchina di pietra vicino alla piattaforma. Si era preoccupato per lei durante il viaggio. Non aveva ancora parlato di suo fratello, e Gideon non era sicuro che fosse conscia del fatto che anche lui aveva sentito le ultime parole di Josu dirette a lei. Il Velo di Catena aveva riscosso il suo dazio, risucchiandole la forza, ma erano dovuti partire per la Città di Benalia quasi immediatamente. Mentre lui si sedeva di fianco a Liliana, lei disse: “Allora, perché Ajani vuole incontrarci a mezz’aria?” Gideon appoggiò la schiena al muro, trovando una posizione comoda per la sua spalla ancora dolorante. “Non saprei. Sicuramente avrà un ottimo motivo.” Liliana replicò: “Sicuramente sarà un motivo pretenzioso.” Aspettarono così a lungo che Liliana si addormentò. Poi Gideon notò qualcosa di piccolo e dorato che guizzava nel cielo, e si alzò, pensando che fosse un messaggero. Atterrò sulla balaustra, e lui vide che era un piccolo gufo meccanico. “Questo sì che è artigianato magico complesso”, commentò Liliana, sbadigliando e rimettendosi in piedi. “E pure quella”, disse Gideon, mentre l’enorme nave volante scendeva verso di loro. La discussione iniziò non appena si imbarcarono sulla Cavalcavento e salirono le scale per ritrovarsi all’interno di un ponte spazioso. La sezione frontale, dove si trovavano le postazioni del timone e della bussola, era praticamente un’unica finestra e mostrava lo spettacolare panorama della Città di Benalia. Ajani non diede loro quasi il tempo di incontrare la Capitana Jhoira, Shanna Sisay e Raff Capashen prima di chiedere a Gideon: “Dove sono gli altri? Perché non sono con voi?”, costringendo Gideon ad esporre una lunga e strana spiegazione. Liliana era lì in piedi, a digrignare i denti, cercando di resistere più tempo possibile. La parte di lei, rimasta a lungo sepolta, che le aveva ricordato essere una figlia della Casa di Vess trovò tutto molto rude ed irrispettoso. Gideon era la sua solita versione fastidiosa, a spiegare in piedi con la sua apparente calma. Perlomeno non si era lasciato sfuggire nessun accenno a suo fratello, facendo sembrare che avessero dovuto eliminare il Lich di Caligo solamente perché era l’unico modo per sconfiggere le forze della Cabala. È stato un sollievo. Poteva intuire che Ajani sarebbe stato compassionevole, almeno per quanto riguardava Josu, e lei non riusciva nemmeno a sopportare questo pensiero. La sua pietà sarebbe stata sicuramente la goccia che avrebbe fatto traboccare il vaso. E quel riferimento al Vuoto che aveva fatto Josu le inviava ancora dei brividi nelle ossa. Cosa poteva significare? Ajani disse, tristemente: “Avevo paura che potesse succedere. Ora non so proprio come potremmo sconfiggere Nicol Bolas. Non sareste dovuti andare su Amonkhet.” Liliana non ce la faceva più. Il Velo di Catena le sembrava un enorme peso, che risucchiava la sua energia anche dopo tutto questo tempo dall’ultimo utilizzo. Aveva voglia di una furente discussione con qualcuno, e Ajani era un bersaglio decisamente migliore di Gideon. Con un controllo glaciale, lei disse: “Potresti smetterla di venire a piagnucolare da noi e provare almeno ad ascoltare il nostro piano. Oppure puoi lasciarci sedere. Sai, Gideon si sta ancora riprendendo dalla sua ferita e, non che a te importi, ma anch’io non mi sento troppo bene.” Il giovane mago Raff tentò di offrire loro un posto a sedere, ma Ajani puntò Liliana con uno sguardo rammaricato. “So che sei tu la causa principale di tutto questo, necromante. Tu e i tuoi demoni-” “Liliana, basta”, lo interruppe Gideon. “Ajani, è stata una mia decisione e ne accetto le conseguenze.” Ajani si voltò nuovamente verso Gideon, con un’espressione esasperata. Ma il suo tono era tanto calmo da risultare irritante, mentre diceva: “Accettare le conseguenze è ammirevole, ma ormai su Amonkhet il danno è stato fatto, e non c’è modo di tornare indietro.” “Non posso controbattere”, disse Gideon. Liliana fremeva dalla rabbia, ma almeno la calma bellica di Gideon era stata puntata su Ajani. Forse avrebbero potuto tranquillamente fare il gioco dei “più dispiaciuti che arrabbiati” tra di loro fino a pietrificarsi sul posto. Non sarebbe una brutta idea, pensò Liliana, ed iniziò a considerare seriamente come farlo accadere, almeno per quanto riguardava Ajani. Gideon continuò: “Ma su Amonkhet abbiamo fallito perché Liliana era ancora limitata dal suo patto demoniaco. Una volta ucciso Belzenlok, sarà libera di usare il suo completo potere contro Nicol Bolas.” Ajani non cedette. “Dovete starmi ad ascoltare, senza perdere tempo in questo luogo.” “Liberare Dominaria da Belzenlok è una perdita di tempo?”, sbottò Liliana. “Non è quello che intendevo”, disse Ajani, in modo talmente paziente da far scattare Liliana come un ramoscello spezzato. “Non hai visto cosa ha fatto a Caligo!” sbottò. “Tutto ciò che conoscevo, distrutto, marcito e trasformato in fango. Noi dobbiamo fermarlo- dobbiamo-” Realizzò improvvisamente di aver detto molto più di quanto avesse intenzione di fare, capì di essersi esposta terribilmente. Quelle nuove persone la stavano fissando con compassione. Soprattutto Shanna stava annuendo come se avesse capito perfettamente, ed era orribile. Liliana incrociò le braccia e sollevò il mento, come se nulla fosse. “Devo liberarmi del mio patto prima di poter combattere le tue battaglie, Ajani. È veramente semplice.” Ajani non rispose. La stava semplicemente scrutando con il suo occhio buono. Gideon disse: “Abbiamo intenzione di continuare a combattere, Ajani. Ma prima dobbiamo distruggere Belzenlok.” Ajani osservò Gideon in modo fisso, per poi spostare nuovamente lo sguardo su Liliana. Lei sapeva che appariva testarda, arrabbiata e stressata, e cercò di ricomporre la propria espressione nel suo solito ghigno sprezzante. Non era sicura di esserci riuscita. Ajani sembrò raggiungere una decisione. Infine, parlò: “Capisco. Io non posso aiutarvi qui. Devo trovare altri Planeswalker che si uniscano alla battaglia contro Bolas.” Gideon non esitò. “Ci uniremo a voi il prima possibile.” Ajani gli fece un cenno serio e rispettoso. “State attenti.” Delle ombre dorate si formarono attorno a lui mentre si stava girando, come se camminasse in un campo di erba alta. Un battito di ciglia dopo, svanì come conseguenza del suo viaggio planare. Raff stava salutando lo spazio vuoto che aveva lasciato. “Ciao, è stato un piacere incontrarti. Torna pure quando vuoi per inscenare un’incomprensibile discussione tra Planeswalker in mezzo a dei perfetti sconosciuti.” Shanna lo rimproverò: “Non ora, Raff.” Gideon riprese a respirare normalmente e si voltò verso Jhoira. “Mi dispiace aver dovuto litigare sul tuo ponte. È ovvio che Ajani avrebbe voluto che ce ne fossimo andati insieme a lui. Se vuoi che ce ne andiamo-” “Assolutamente no.” La calma di Jhoira era d’acciaio. “Ajani può anche avere i suoi piani, ma io ho fatto ricostruire questa nave con il solo scopo di combattere la Cabala, e distruggere Belzenlok è un eccellente primo passo. Il vostro aiuto ci farebbe comodo.” “Perché?” Con uno sforzo, Liliana mantenne un tono curioso, piuttosto che accusatore. Non voleva rifiutare il loro aiuto e non voleva andarsene da questa nave volante incredibilmente comoda, ma non voleva essere ingannata nuovamente. “Cosa ci guadagnate dall’uccisione di Belzenlok?” Jhoira sorrise un po’. “Io non sono una Planeswalker. Questo luogo è la mia casa, e mi interessa proteggerlo. Ormai lo faccio da prima dell’invasione di Phyrexia.” Interessante. Liliana alzò le sopracciglia, e Jhoira aggiunse: “Sono più vecchia di quello che sembro.” Scrollando le spalle, Shanna disse: “Io combatto la Cabala in ogni sua forma. Liberarci di Belzenlok renderà tutto più facile.” Raff alzò la mano. “Io sono nuovo. In realtà, ho iniziato proprio oggi. E non avete ancora incontrato gli altri, ma Tiana è un angelo di Serra e Arvad è… Arvad, ma anche lui vuole distruggere Belzenlok.” Liliana non percepiva alcun inganno e, essendo lei stessa una maestra dell’inganno, se ne sarebbe accorta. Una parte di lei non voleva dei nuovi alleati: voleva rimanere sola con la sua rabbia e le dolorose rivelazioni sulla sua famiglia. Ma sapeva che le sarebbe stato ancora più difficile uccidere Belzenlok ora rispetto a quando aveva viaggiato verso Dominaria la prima volta. Lanciò uno sguardo a Gideon, che disse: “Abbiamo tutti lo stesso obiettivo, anche se per ragioni differenti. Sediamoci e discutiamo di come possiamo aiutarci l’un l’altro.” Jhoira li condusse giù per le scale in un compartimento del ponte inferiore. Era una grande stanza con un largo tavolo per riunioni ed altre ampie finestre che mostravano il cielo e la città sottostante. Incontrarono anche l’angelo Tiana, che sembrava meno arrogante degli altri angeli che Liliana aveva incontrato, e Arvad, che apparentemente era un vampiro in cerca di redenzione. Mentre prendevano posto, Liliana ammise: “Riconosco che saremmo degli sciocchi a non cooperare. Ma abbiamo bisogno di un nuovo piano. Quello che avevo in mente prima è andato in fumo quando i nostri alleati Planeswalker se ne sono andati.” Da perenne ottimista ed illuso, Gideon disse: “Penso che potremmo convincere Chandra a tornare… se riuscissimo a trovarla.” Stancamente, Liliana gli disse: “Anche se fosse ancora su Dominaria, non è abbastanza potente da farci entrare nella Fortezza. Senza Nissa, non abbiamo la forza bruta.” Compì un movimento dettato dalla frustrazione. “E dobbiamo ancora trovare un modo per uccidere Belzenlok.” “Abbiamo bisogno di informazioni”. Jhoira tamburellava con le sue dita. “È da anni che tengo sotto controllo la Fortezza, ed una cosa che ho imparato è che le sue difese sono in continua evoluzione e che le vie d’entrata e di uscita vengono ricostruite secondo i capricci di Belzenlok.” Liliana fece una smorfia. La situazione era ancora peggiore di quanto avesse immaginato. Ma Shanna disse: “Dobbiamo catturare un agente della Cabala di alto livello. Fanno rapporto a Belzenlok in persona, quindi avranno sicuramente informazioni riguardo l’attuale struttura della Fortezza, le trappole che la circondano e il miglior modo per entrare.” Guardò Tiana. “Potrebbe essercene uno qui? Gli angeli ci potrebbero aiutare a trovarne uno?” Tiana considerò l’opzione con sguardo dubbioso. “Gli angeli assegnati alla Città di Benalia cercano gli agenti e li uccidono. Non penso che qui riusciremo a trovarne uno vivo.” Il vampiro Arvad stava ascoltando in silenzio. A un certo punto disse: “Tiana ha ragione. Se esiste un posto su Dominaria dove gli agenti della Cabala non hanno alcuna influenza, quel posto è sicuramente la Città di Benalia. Dovremo andare da qualche altra parte per trovarne uno.” Raff saltellava entusiasta. “Oh, io lo so. L’ultima volta che ero andato a Tolaria Occidentale, giravano delle voci riguardo a degli agenti della Cabala nell’Accademia. Non è lontana, soprattutto considerando la velocità di crociera della Cavalcavento. Potremo essere là prima del tramonto e vedere se hanno catturato qualche-” Questa discussione produttiva stava migliorando l’umore di Liliana, suo malgrado. Inoltre, viaggiare comodamente e velocemente invece di trascinarsi a piedi, a cavallo o in barca sembrava più che ideale. Lei disse: “E se non ci sono riusciti, potremmo riuscire a farne uscire uno allo scoperto.” “È un buon piano”, concordò Gideon. Jhoira guardò tutti quelli attorno al tavolo. “Allora è deciso. Destinazione: Tolaria Occidentale.” Nemmeno mezza giornata più tardi si stavano già avvicinando a Tolaria Occidentale, e Liliana uscì sul ponte insieme agli altri. Aveva avuto la possibilità di dormire in una cuccetta di una delle cabine più comode, e la sensazione di essere stata masticata da dei coccodrilli non morti stava passando. Avevano viaggiato al di sopra di un mare incredibilmente blu, ed ora stavano per raggiungere una serie di isolette boschive circondate da scogliere e banchi di sabbia. Sulla costa dell’isola più grande si ergeva l’accademia dei maghi di Tolaria, un complesso di edifici in pietra bianca e torri con ripidissimi tetti di tegole rosse. Una delle torri più alte aveva costruito al suo interno uno strumento che assomigliava molto ad un astrolabio, ma che probabilmente non lo era. Era chiaramente lo stesso tipo di magia che aveva prodotto le meraviglie meccaniche della Cavalcavento, il gufo di Jhoira e i dispositivi da artefice che utilizzava Raff. Mentre la Cavalcavento si stava avvicinando alla torre più alta, delle persone dall’aspetto importante li stavano aspettando sulla balconata. La cosa bella di arrivare a bordo della Cavalcavento, suppose Liliana, era che non c’era bisogno di uccidere nessuno per ottenere l’attenzione delle autorità con le quali si aveva bisogno di parlare. Mentre erano sempre più vicini e riuscivano a vedere chi li stesse aspettando, Liliana avvertì una certa tensione provenire da Jhoira. “Qualche problema?” le chiese. “No.” Jhoira aveva un tono a metà via tra il pentimento e l’impazienza. “Solo un vecchio amante che non mi aspettavo di vedere oggi.” “Gli ex amanti creano più problemi che altro”, concordò Liliana. “Spariscono senza dirti dove vanno, e rovinano tutti i tuoi piani.” Gideon, che era a portata d’orecchio senza che lei se ne fosse accorta, disse: “Sono certo che non è stato così. Jace non avrebbe mai-” “Non è affar tuo”, replicò Liliana, zittendolo. L’ultima cosa che voleva era l’opinione di Gideon riguardo la sua vita sentimentale. Anzi, l’ultima cosa che voleva era l’opinione di Gideon e basta. Lasciarono Tiana e Arvad sul ponte per difendere la Cavalcavento, Tiana appoggiata ad un’enorme lancia e Arvad che mostrava le zanne alla debole luce del sole. Era una precauzione che Gideon approvava. Qualsiasi agente della Cabala che avesse provato a rubare qualcosa a bordo si sarebbe presto accorto che si era intrufolato sulla nave volante sbagliata. Mentre Gideon scendeva la scaletta, gli altri erano in piedi sull’ampia balconata di pietra. Un gruppo di accademici di Tolaria vestiti di blu li stava aspettando, con le loro tuniche che svolazzavano a causa del forte vento proveniente dal mare. A capo di questo gruppo c’era un uomo più anziano con un’espressione seria ed un mago dall’aspetto stranamente giovane con una chioma di capelli castani. Gideon non faticò a capire quale dei due fosse il vecchio amante di Jhoira. Il giovane mago fece un passo in avanti. Composto e freddo, disse: “Jhoira.” Jhoira girò la testa, con un pizzico di ironia nella voce. “Jodah.” Raff si mise subito in mezzo ed introdusse l’uomo più anziano. “Questo è Naban, il Decano dell’Iterazione.” Naban salutò con un cenno del capo. “A quale occasione dobbiamo tale onore?” Il tono dell’uomo fece capire che era molto impegnato e che era stato distolto da un lavoro molto importante. Bè, peccato, pensò Gideon, ma non ne aveva il benché minimo interesse. La loro missione era troppo urgente. Jhoira spiegò: “Abbiamo assoluto bisogno di alcune informazioni da parte di un agente della Cabala. Raff ci ha detto che stavate avendo qualche problema a scacciarli dall’Accademia.” Naban alzò un sopracciglio in segno di disapprovazione verso Raff, ma l’espressione di Jodah divenne pensierosa. Disse: “Dateci un momento, scusate.” Mentre si stava allontanando con Naban per parlare, Gideon disse, sottovoce, a Jhoira e Shanna: “Che cosa ne pensate?” Jhoira osservò il decano con interesse. “Penso che Raff avesse ragione riguardo al problema con gli agenti della Cabala.” Lo sguardo di Shanna era fisso sugli altri accademici. “Qui c’è stato qualche problema. Sono nervosi, arrabbiati.” Mentre osservavano, Naban sembrò essere stato convinto con riluttanza dalle argomentazioni di Jodah. Jodah camminò nuovamente verso di loro. Disse: “Non sono sicuro di quanto potremo aiutarvi, ma c’è una cosa a cui vorremmo deste un’occhiata.” Gideon era in piedi con le braccia incrociate, ad osservare Liliana che si sedeva sul bancale successivo per eseguire il proprio incantesimo. Questo cadavere era quello di un’altra giovane donna, vestito con la tunica blu e bianca tipica degli studenti. L’incantesimo iniziò a fare effetto e delle scintille di luce viola brillavano sotto la grigia pelle del corpo. I suoi occhi si aprirono e si mise seduto, con lo sguardo fisso su Liliana. Lei disse: “Eccoti qua. Dicci quello che hai visto.” Erano in uno dei laboratori ad alto rischio dell’accademia, un luogo dove venivano eseguiti pericolosi esperimenti magici e dove venivano esaminati strani oggetti incantati. Occupava tutta la parte superiore di una delle torri più grandi, ma finora avevano visto soltanto questo salone principale: uno spazio ampio, alto e sovrastato da una volta a botte, con strette finestre sbarrate in metallo e difese dalla magia. La luce proveniente dalle finestre si stava attenuando con il calar del sole, e in aria fluttuavano dei globi luminosi di cristallo, sistemati in apposite piattaforme costruite dagli artefici. Distesi sul terreno si trovavano nove cadaveri di studenti e personale dell’accademia. Era una scena macabra: la maggior parte erano giovani e, dall’espressione dei loro volti rigidi, sembravano essere morti dal terrore. Raff stava operando su un altro tavolo, ad esaminare i dispositivi magici trasportati dalle vittime. Jodah era insieme a Jhoira e Shanna a pochi passi di distanza, e rispondeva tranquillamente alle loro domande. Stava dicendo: “La rampa di scale dove vennero trovati portava agli archivi e a tre diverse torri laboratorio. Non abbiamo idea di quale di queste destinazioni stesse cercando di raggiungere l’assassino.” “E non si è udito alcun suono?” chiese Jhoira, con la fronte corrugata per la costernazione. “Nulla”, le disse Jodah. Lanciò uno sguardo ai corpi, facendo trasparire un chiaro pentimento nella sua espressione. “Stiamo ancora cercando di ricostruire una tempistica degli eventi, ma è successo tutto molto velocemente.” Il cadavere sussurrò a Liliana: “Il pavimento si trasformò in acqua e ci sono finita dentro. Non riuscivo a respirare. C’erano delle serpi nell’acqua, come quelle sulla costa esterna di quand’ero bambina, e si avvicinavano-” Liliana fece una smorfia di impazienza. “Certo, certo, ma hai visto qualcuno? Un volto che ricordi?” “No, le serpi-” Liliana le diede un colpetto sulla fronte. “Non disturbarti, allora. Torna indietro.” Mentre il cadavere ritornava alla sua immobilità, Liliana si alzò in piedi. “Temo che sia sempre magia della demenza”, disse bruscamente. “Dev’essere per forza un chierico della Cabala, ma nessuna delle vittime è riuscita a vedere chi ha lanciato l’incantesimo.” Shanna aveva le braccia incrociate e la fronte aggrottata. “Questa cosa è sbagliata.” Liliana scrollò le spalle. “Eravate tutti d’accordo sul fatto che avrei dovuto interrogare i cadaveri.” “No, non quello.” Fece un gesto con la mano, come per scacciare via qualcosa. “Tutta questa situazione. Ho dato la caccia agli agenti della Cabala nelle città di Jamuraa, e questo non è il loro classico modus operandi. Sono molto più subdoli di così, e devono esserlo per necessità.” Confuso, Raff distolse lo sguardo dai dispositivi sul suo tavolo. “Credevo che fossero più barbari.” “I tetrivivi e gli altri guerrieri lo sono”, gli disse Shanna. “Ma gli agenti devono riuscire a confondersi con l’ambiente, riuscire ad accedere a certi luoghi o avvicinarsi alle persone che vogliono spiare.” Indicò poi la fila di cadaveri. “Uccidere tutta questa povera gente in un colpo solo è una cosa che sicuramente sarebbero capaci di fare, ma è anche una cosa che ha attirato molta attenzione. Non sono riusciti ad accedere agli archivi o ad altri laboratori, in più ora tutta l’accademia è allertata della loro presenza.” Gideon pensava che fosse un’argomentazione valida, ma Liliana non sembrava convinta. Lei disse: “Forse è semplicemente un agente molto stupido. Sai, i cultisti della Cabala non sono proprio delle cime d’intelligenza.” “E allora perché questo qui non è ancora stato catturato?”, controbatté Jhoira. Gideon osservò di nuovo i cadaveri. Era sicuro che Shanna fosse sulla pista giusta. “Quindi pensate che questo sia stato un diversivo, ma per distoglierci da che cosa?” Jhoira si voltò verso Jodah. “Non ci sono stati altri strani avvenimenti nell’accademia?” I due sembravano molto più abituati alla presenza reciproca, avendo un problema da risolvere. Gideon si ritrovò a desiderare che anche per Liliana e Jace la cosa sarebbe potuta essere altrettanto facile. “No, l’intera accademia è stata sotto allarme, e abbiamo inviato degli avvertimenti anche alle isole vicine.” L’espressione di Jodah era cupa. “Ci era già venuto in mente che tutto questo sarebbe potuto essere un tentativo per distogliere la nostra attenzione da una particolare area dell’accademia.” Shanna camminava lentamente lungo le file di bancali. “Puoi dirci cos’è successo esattamente al ritrovamento delle vittime? Quali operazioni avete compiuto?” Jodah ci pensò su. “Vennero convocati dei curatori per accertarsi che non ci fosse più la possibilità di rivitalizzarle. Contemporaneamente, vennero controllati tutti gli archivi per essere sicuri… che certi sigilli fossero ancora intatti. Dopodiché i curatori avevano determinato che le vittime furono uccise dalla magia, quindi i corpi vennero portati in questo laboratorio per esaminarli.” Shanna si girò e alzò un sopracciglio. “Portati da chi, esattamente?” “Dagli assistenti dei curatori, da alcuni studenti…” Jodah si fermò e strinse gli occhi. Jhoira sorrise. “Oh, che mossa astuta. Raff, stai di guardia alla porta.” Gideon estrasse la spada. “Dobbiamo fare una ricerca.” Era un sollievo il fatto che il loro bersaglio potesse trovarsi nelle vicinanze, intrappolato da qualche parte in questa torre sicura, ma dovevano stare attenti. Questo agente della Cabala ora non aveva più nulla da perdere. Raff si affrettò verso l’entrata principale e appoggiò la schiena contro le pesanti porte incise. “Ehm, cos’abbiamo capito, esattamente?” Liliana gesticolò in modo infastidito. “L’obiettivo è sempre stato questo posto.” Gideon oltrepassò l’arcata che portava verso l’interno della torre laboratorio. L’ingresso era libero, non c’era nessuno nascosto nelle ombre. “L’agente ha ucciso tutte queste persone così che venissero portate qui per essere esaminate. Con questo numero di vittime, ci sarebbe voluto almeno il doppio degli inservienti per trasportarli-” L’espressione di Jodah si fece severa. Raggiunse Gideon e disse: “Non abbiamo contato gli studenti che sono venuti ad aiutare. Non sappiamo in quanti siano entrati e quanti siano usciti.” “Hai un’idea di che cosa potrebbe volere un agente in questo luogo?” Jhoira si spostò verso le scale per guardare verso l’alto e Gideon si unì a lei. C’erano sei livelli di torre sopra di loro, con balconate e pianerottoli che davano sulla tromba delle scale. La scalinata si estendeva verso l’alto, senza supporti vistosi che non fossero magia, che permetteva agli scalini di poggiare direttamente sulle pareti. La torre era complessa, e sembrava più grande all’interno di come non apparisse all’esterno. Sarebbe stata una lunga e difficile ricerca se non avessero trovato un modo per restringerla. Jodah fece un gesto impaziente. “C’è un grandissimo numero di dispositivi completi ed incompleti immagazzinati qui. Potrebbe essere qualunque-” “E avete anche artefatti antichi?” Liliana si avvicinò a loro da dietro. “Stiamo parlando di Belzenlok. Non sarà mai interessato a qualche dispositivo da artefice nuovo di zecca, vorrà qualcosa di antico da poter utilizzare per accrescere la propria importanza.” “Ha ragione!” Raff li richiamò dalla porta esterna. “Tutti quei titoli che si è dato! ‘Eterno Patriarca della Cabala’, ‘Re di Urborg’, ‘Signore della Desolazione’, ‘Maestro della Mano d’Ebano’-” Spuntando dalle ombre della scalinata, Jhoira gesticolò a Raff di fermarsi. “Sì, si sta prendendo il merito di ogni cambiamento nella storia di Dominaria, di ogni antico cataclisma, e sta raccogliendo artefatti che apparentemente proverebbero ciò che dice.” A Gideon tutto questo sembrava più che plausibile. Chiese: “Qui avete qualcosa di particolarmente antico, o famoso? O entrambi?” Jodah corrugò la fronte dallo sforzo. “Penso di avere qualcosa. Venite con me.” Jodah li condusse ad una balconata oltre il terzo livello della torre, poi oltrepassarono una volta ad arco, rivelando una grande camera circolare con alti scaffali che andavano a confondersi in un profondo buio. Mentre gli altri stavano entrando, Gideon chiese a Jodah: “Questa è l’unica via d’uscita?” Jodah fece un cenno positivo, e Gideon si mise in guardia davanti alla volta. Mentre Shanna estraeva la propria spada e si spostava al fianco di Gideon, Jodah corse verso uno degli scaffali e prese una scatola. Imprecò sottovoce e mostrò a Jhoira il contenitore vuoto. “Non c’è più.” “Almeno ora sappiamo che avevamo ragione.” Jhoira sembrava soddisfatta. Liliana si fece avanti per guardare nella scatola vuota. “Che cos’era?” Prima che Jodah potesse rispondere, Shanna disse: “Silenzio.” Inclinò la testa per ascoltare. “C’è qualcuno qui.” Gideon udì dei deboli passi. Alzò la voce: “Chiunque tu sia, esci allo scoperto.” Il silenzio si prolungò, ed un impercettibile cambiamento d’aria rese sempre più ovvio che c’era qualcun’altro lì con loro. Poi si udì un tonfo provenire da una libreria dall’altra parte della stanza. Un giovane, vestito con le tuniche degli studenti di Tolaria, uscì dalle ombre. Disse: “Mi dispiace, Maestro, stavo semplicemente lavorando. Io sono Thom, e studio nel corso per artefici del Dr. Arongi.” Gideon alzò le sopracciglia. Era un po’ deboluccia come scusa. Ma pensò anche che fosse una cosa che avrebbe potuto benissimo fare un giovane studente. Più scettica, Jhoira commentò: “Oggi? Con un mucchio di cadaveri nel laboratorio principale? Questa sì che è dedizione.” Jodah disse, freddamente: “Non sei uno degli studenti assegnati qui.” Thom si spostò in avanti, con l’espressione contrita. “Mi dispiace. Ho aiutato a trasportare i corpi. Uno dei curatori mi disse che sarebbe potuto servire altro aiuto, e quindi sono rimasto, e ho iniziato a dare un’occhiata a questi testi.” Sorrise calorosamente. “Ho perso la cognizione del tempo. Non sono mai entrato in questa torre prima d’ora.” Quel giovane uomo sembrava talmente innocente da far sembrare Raff una persona dissoluta e insensibile. Gideon ebbe ancora la tentazione di credergli, poi pensò, Se io fossi un agente della Cabala, questo è esattamente il modo in cui vorrei apparire. Jodah non sembrava convinto. Jhoira osservava Thom come un’aquila pronta ad atterrare sulla preda. Lei disse: “E che cos’hai in mano, Thom? È un dispositivo da artefice, vero?” L’espressione di Thom divenne seria. “Sì, l’ho trovato per terra sul luogo del delitto.” Iniziò a camminare in avanti, alzando il dispositivo. “Volevo dirlo ai curatori, ma-” Un globo oscuro di magia della morte si materializzò in aria per venire scagliato attraverso la stanza e verso Jodah. Jhoira si mosse così velocemente da sembrare che si fosse teletrasportata. Improvvisamente di fronte a Jodah, agitò leggermente le dita in direzione del globo in avvicinamento. L’aria di fronte a lei sembrò in qualche modo indurirsi, e quando il globo la colpì, si ruppe come una bolla di vetro. I frammenti rimbalzarono verso Thom. Gideon urlò e si lanciò in avanti, ma Liliana fu più veloce. Dei fulmini violacei vennero scagliati dalle sue mani, mentre le linee della sua pelle iniziarono a brillare. Thom venne colpito al petto e cadde indietro. Ma nonostante stesse cadendo, riuscì a lanciare una magia a sua volta, avvolgendo Liliana in una nuvola scura. Lei boccheggiò e venne stordita. Un’altra nuvola volteggiò verso Gideon quasi immediatamente, ma la sua spada brillava d’oro grazie alla propria magia difensiva e rispedì la nuvola a Thom. Shanna si lanciò in avanti attraversandola nel mezzo. Delle scintille d’oro brillarono attorno a lei mentre colpiva violentemente il petto di Thom. Lo stese per terra e Gideon fece un passo in avanti per calciare via il dispositivo magico dalla sua mano. Improvvisamente Thom smise di opporre resistenza ed il suo corpo divenne rigido. Gideon girò la testa per ritrovarsi Jodah di fianco, con una mano alzata. “Ora è inoffensivo”, disse Jodah. Gideon diede a Shanna una mano ad alzarsi ed indietreggiarono entrambi. Jodah compì un altro gesto e il corpo di Thom si alzò dal pavimento. “Lo porterò giù, al laboratorio principale, così che possiate parlarci.” Portò fuori il corpo, con Shanna e Jhoira che lo seguivano. Gideon si fermò per chiedere a Liliana: “Va tutto bene? Ho visto che qualcosa ti ha colpita.” La sua pelle era pallida e aveva alcune goccioline di sudore sulla fronte. Ma la sua bocca si contorse nella solita espressione di disprezzo. “Sto bene. Un po’ di magia della demenza non ha così tanto effetto su di me.” Gideon esitò, poi si costrinse a chiedere: “Hai visto Josu, vero?” Liliana lo fulminò con lo sguardo, poi la rabbia svanì e distolse lo sguardo. “Quel chierico avrebbe dovuto scegliere qualcosa di diverso. Ormai vedo sempre Josu.” Poi tornò lo sguardo fulminante. “Non è un segno di debolezza, quindi se lo dici a qualcuno-” Gideon sospirò. “Sì, lo so, mi farai a pezzi, tormento indicibile, eccetera. Andiamo a vedere cos’ha da dire questo agente della Cabala.” Nella sala principale del laboratorio, Jodah convocò Naban e gli altri decani dell’accademia per ascoltare la confessione dell’agente. Mentre provavano diversi metodi magici per estrapolare informazioni dal loro prigioniero, Jhoira ebbe la possibilità di parlare con Jodah. La sua espressione era opaca, ma lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che si sarebbe sentito responsabile per questa breccia nella sicurezza dell’Accademia. Lei disse: “Non puoi controllare ogni singolo studente.” “Nove persone sono morte. La prossima volta potrebbero essere di più.” La guardò intensamente, concentrandosi su di lei per la prima volta. “Potresti stare qui ed aiutarci. Con te e la tua amica Sisay potremmo trovare ogni cultista della Cabala presente nelle Isole delle Spezie.” Jhoira sentì la mandibola irrigidirsi. “Lei non è Sisay, si chiama Shanna, ed io ho già i miei piani.” Con un’espressione pungente, Jodah mosse il mento in direzione di Liliana e Gideon. “Aiutare questi Planeswalker. Sei sicura che non si stiano approfittando di te?” La tempia di Jhoira iniziò a pulsare. Non le piaceva il modo in cui lui riusciva a farla arrabbiare così velocemente. Non le piaceva il modo in cui lui non sembrava capire minimamente che la stava facendo arrabbiare. Lei disse: “Mi conoscono per molte cose, ma non mi risulta che l’ingenuità sia una di queste.” Mentre si fissavano negli occhi, Raff si fece avanti. “Capitana Jhoira, avrei un incantesimo che potrebbe aiutarci.” Lanciò uno sguardo dall’altra parte della stanza, dove il Decano Naban lo stava infilzando con lo sguardo. “Non dovrei conoscere questo incantesimo, ma penso che possa essere proprio ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno. Serve ad estrarre singoli pensieri dal cervello di una persona. Se lo lanciassi mentre qualcuno gli pone delle domande-” Naban camminò velocemente per la stanza. “Quell’incantesimo è proibito per un motivo. È pericoloso. Una cosa di cui soltanto i maghi insegnanti devono essere a conoscenza.” Jodah corrugò la fronte. “Dove l’hai imparato?” Raff esitò, passando dalla costernazione di Jodah alla rabbia di Naban. “Bè, le mie conoscenze sono pari a quelle di un mago insegnante, sono molto avanzato-” “Raff”, disse Jhoira, prolungando il suono. Messo all’angolo, Raff stava tornando alle vecchie abitudini. “Ti piace lavorare sulla Cavalcavento? Perché potrei anche lasciarti qui.” “Mi dispiace, mi dispiace”, disse Raff rapidamente. “Ho dato una sbirciata ad un libro che non avrei dovuto leggere. Solo una volta.” Guardò Naban preoccupato. “Mi dispiace.” Naban se ne andò, infuriato. Ignorando il tentativo di fermarlo da parte di Jodah, Jhoira disse: “Ma puoi farlo funzionare, quindi?” “Posso provarci”, disse Raff. Jhoira lo squadrò. Ora riusciva a capire che era sincero. “Allora provaci.” “Non posso fermarti”, disse Jodah, freddamente, per poi andare via. In piedi lì vicino, Liliana disse, con gli occhi al cielo: “Oh, lui disapprova.” Poi aggiunse, in privato con Gideon: “Non me ne starò zitta. E smettila di darmi delle gomitate. Mi sembra di venire percossa da un mammut.” Era tarda notte quando risalirono le scale verso la cima della torre dov’era attraccata la Cavalcavento. Gideon fu sollevato nel vedere Tiana appollaiata su un parapetto. “Com’è andata?” chiese Tiana. “Abbiamo il nostro agente”, le rispose Shanna. “E le informazioni che ci servivano.” “Bene”, replicò Tiana. “Arvad sta preparando la cena.” La bocca di Liliana ghignò. “Il vampiro sta preparando la cena”, disse a Gideon. Gli scappò una risata. Era stata una giornata lunga e stancante, ma almeno ora avevano ciò di cui avevano bisogno per preparare un piano. Mentre Arvad cucinava per loro, si sedettero al grande tavolo nel compartimento sotto al ponte ed analizzarono le informazioni estrapolate grazie all’incantesimo di Raff. Mentre Gideon scorreva le note di Jhoira, capì che ci sarebbe voluto un po’ di tempo per riordinare tutte le idee, dato che l’incantesimo aveva estratto le risposte alle loro domande in frammenti e pezzi sconnessi. Si fermò leggendo un nome inusuale. “La Lama Nera? Blackblade?” chiese. “Che cos’è?” “È una famosa arma magica”, spiegò Jhoira. Era seduta di fronte a lui, ad agitare un boccale di vino caldo. “Uccise un antico drago.” Incoraggiante. “Quale?” chiese Gideon. “Piru, mi sembra”, disse Shanna, sedendosi di fianco a lui. “Mai sentito nominare”, le disse. Shanna inclinò la testa. “È proprio questo il punto.” Liliana tirò la pagina verso di sé, così da poter leggere. “Quindi questa Blackblade potrebbe uccidere anche Belzenlok.” “Molto probabile”, disse Jhoira. “Ma è una suggi-anima, creata con la magia della morte, e ruba l’energia vitale di chiunque uccida.” Liliana era visibilmente intrigata. “Una suggi-anima farebbe proprio al caso nostro. Perfetta per uccidere un demone come Belzenlok.” Aggiunse: “Se ha già assorbito la forza vitale di un antico drago, dovrebbe essere abbastanza potente da riuscire nell’impresa.” A Gideon non sorprese il fatto che lei volesse usarla: sembrava proprio il suo tipo di arma. Ma lui non voleva averci niente a che fare. Le disse, fermamente: “Una suggi-anima è qualcosa che non dovremmo mai usare, in nessuna circostanza.” Liliana alzò gli occhi al cielo e lui la ignorò. “Inoltre, è rinchiusa nella Fortezza”, fece notare Shanna. “Prima di decidere se usarla o meno, dobbiamo comunque trovare un modo per entrare.” Fissando Gideon, Liliana bevve un sorso di vino. “Se potessimo trasformare in pietra tutti i chierici e i cultisti, sarebbe facile. Giusto oggi stavo pensando a come tramutare delle persone in pietra.” Raff ghignò in sua direzione. “E come, fermando il tempo? Se solo si potesse.” Jhoira sorrise, come se avesse un segreto che ora era pronta a condividere. “Noi non possiamo farlo. Ma conosco proprio il mago temporale che può riuscirci.” Collegamenti esterni *Ritorno a Dominaria: Episodio 5 Categoria:Pubblicazione Web